My Name
by jawmax
Summary: Azula finds herself with a new face and a new life. Will she put her past behind her? Should she?
1. Prologue

My Name

AN: I do not own Avatar

Prologue

_My name is Azula. I should be the Fire Lord, but Zuko has robbed me of my birth right. Now I am in chains but I will find way out of this hole._

It has been a year and a half since the end of the war. Azula now sits in the mental ward of a Fire Nation prison. "You can't keep me here! I am the true Fire Lord!" Azula screamed.

"Pipe down in there!" A guard yelled. "Day in, day out, it always the same with you, get a clue princess you lost. Deal with it. "

Azula growled. "And here comes the part where you say you are going to have me executed." Azula fought the urge to scream. "You know you are one sorry creature. You had everything at your finger tips and no matter who you blame the truth is that you are the one to blame for losing it. You think you had this divine right but really you had nothing, and no matter how much the doctors, your brother the Fire Lord, or your mother try to help you they are just wasting their time." The guard turned and began to walk away. "Your life is nothing but a total waste."

"What does he know? I am not a failure, I am not a sorry creature, and I am not a waste!" Azula thought. "But you are a waste." She heard. "No, not again will these blasted hallucinations ever stop?" Azula said. She looked up to see Ozai looking down at her. "I taught you everything I knew, gave you power and in the end you were defeated not by some water savage but your own inadequacy. You are nothing but a disappointment to both me and your mother." Then she saw Ursa look at her with a sad look on her face. "If only you behaved did what I told you and been a good girl you would not be here. I would have found you a husband who would give you beautiful children but you had none of my love or help." Azula sneered. "I am not some doll that you can just make stand around and look pretty! I do not need you to run my life!" Azula screamed. "That's right you do not anyone to be more than just your tool." Now Ty Lee appeared. "You pretended to be our friend, keep us in line with fear." Then Mai was in the cell. "But the truth is you never really had a friend in your whole life and now all you have are your own delusional thoughts."

"Shut up! Both of you! You are the ones who betrayed me!" Tears were coming out of Azula's eyes. "No Azula you betrayed us, you said we were your friends but you but that was a lie." Mai said. "Not suppressing, that's all you ever did, and now there is nothing in your life." Of course Zuko had to show up, her consent obstacle. "I have everything you want because unlike you I had something more then a lust for power. True you thought that you were better than me but you know that is a lie to. The person you lie to the most is yourself Azula. A life time of lies has left you with nothing. You knew all along that the crown never belonged to you and never would but you could not except that you are nothing but my little sister who should have stayed in my shadow."

Then they pointed at her. "You are a waste Azula. You have nothing and that is all you ever had or will have." They all said. "Be quite! Be quite! Be quite! I'll kill you all!" Azula used her fire bending to form jets with her hands and feet and rushed toward the people who were not really there. The force of her move broke the chains free from the floor and hit the metal door at full speed. The next thing she is knew she was on the floor blood pour out of her head. "Nothing my life amounted to nothing…" she sobbed. Those were the last words spoken by Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

The sun shined brightly and the girl awoke in some kind of hospital bed. "Soon-Lee, your awake, you had your mother scared girl." The girl was confused, this woman was acting like she was her mother but Soon-Lee was not her name it was Azula. "We thought that your fever would never break." said another young woman her age was also next to her bed. "Fever? What are…?" Something was wrong, this was not her voice. She saw a mirror on a near by dresser and picked it up. She feared that once again see would see another hallucination instead she saw a young woman with an Air Bender arrow on her forehead staring back at her. "This, This is not my face!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

My Name

Chapter one

_My name is Azula. Whose face is this I see in the mirror? Why am I speaking with someone else's voice? Who are these women and why does one of them claim to be my mother? What is happening to me?_

"This, This is not my face!" Azula screamed rubbing the arrow on her forehead. "Soon-Lee, what are you talking about? You look the same as you always do." The older woman said. "Stop calling me that! My name is Azula princess of the Fire Nation." Azula said.

"Oh, Soon-Lee the fever has taken your memory. You just think you are someone from a dream you had." The girl said. "Mushi get the doctor, I'll stay with Soon-Lee." The woman said. "Don't worry Soon-Lee, we can talk while we wait and I will try to answer some of your questions." Azula sat down on the bed with the mirror still in her hand. She kept staring at this new face she had. Long brown hair, green eyes instead of gold, and the tattoo on her head, she kept rubbing it to see if it would come off. "Very well, first tell me who you are and why I am here." Azula said. "Okay, I am your mother Karai; you have been in this hospital for the past two weeks with a bad case of sapphire fever." Azula looked at the woman with short brown hair. She had to admit that there was a resemblance between her and her new form. But one thing that was very different about them was that this had no arrow. "If what you say is true and you are my mother then tell me why do I have this?" Azula asked point to her forehead, arrow tattoos were also on her hands. "Because you passed your basic Air Bending training; when you first started taking lessons when you were little I was worried that you would become an Air Nun."

Now Azula got mad. "How dare you say something like that? I am a Fire Bender and I will show you!" Azula tried to throw a fire ball at the. She went through the motions that she practiced a thousand times but no fire came. As Mushi and the doctor came in she finally bent something but it wasn't fire. She made a small gust of wind that knocked a vase over. "Soon-Lee what's wrong? You look upset. Have you forgotten how to control your Air Bending?" Mushi said. "I told you that is not my name! I am not an Air Bender; they were wiped out a hundred years ago!" Azula screamed. "Now that is enough girl! I don't care if you don't remember but that is no way to talk to the best friend you ever had! And for your information our kind was nearly wiped out eleven hundred years and if Avatar Aang hadn't survived and had twelve children you wouldn't be here today!" Karai said pushing Azula back down on the bed with one hand. "This woman is a lot stronger than she looks. Wait…" Azula thought. "If the war started eleven hundred years ago then you're saying that the war has been over for a thousand years?" "The great war? Of course, Princess Azula was sister of Fire Lord Zuko. That's who you dreamed you were." Mushi said. "It was not a dream it was my life. True things weren't going well for me the past year but still I like who I am and now every one is saying that I am another person in another time. This can't be real it must be a trick or another delusion."

The doctor spoke to the troubled girl. "You may require a few days around familiar surroundings to help get your memory back." Karai took her daughters hands and said. "No matter what happens I will be here for you." Azula looked into the eyes of the woman before her. "I want to believe her but I had one mother run off on me before, but for now I have no choice, I must trust her." She thought. "Very well and I suppose I can let you call me Soon-Lee." She took her new mother by the hand and with he new best friend she went out into a new world. When she stepped out side she was amazed by what she saw, they were in a city that floated above the earth. "Where are we?" Azula asked. "This is Ken'un City, home to over 300,000 people." Mushi said. Azula thought. "Either this is a very elaborate trick by my brother or I am seeing things worse than usual." "But how is this huge city stays in the air?" "Well a lot of things; Engines, balloons, and Air Bending. Come let's get you home." Karai said. They lead Azula to a house that was built on a platform overlooking the clouds. Azula saw a small pair of eyes peek out fro a window and the next thing she knew a little girl burst out the front door and clamped down on her leg. "Soon-Lee is home, Soon-Lee is home!" The little said happily. Karai then picked up the girl Minmay come inside there is something Mama needs to talk to you about something. As Mushi lead her friend inside Azula asked. "That girl is my little sister?" "Yes, Minmay is six and very sweet." Mushi then looked sad. "This won't be easy for her; please Soon-Lee what ever you feel don't take it out on Minmay she thinks the world of you."

They had reached Soon-Lee's room, the curtains and sheets where all yellow. Azula noticed a small wooden harp. I actually can play this?" She asked. "You're the one who is always talking about traveling the world to share your music with people." Azula picked up the harp. "I never tried to do anything like this before." She began to puck the strings and though played a lot of sour notes at first a pleasant melody soon filled the air. "I can't believe that I made something so…nice." "Are you kidding? That's nothing compared to what you can play when you mix in your Air Bending. That will come beck to you in time." Mushi said with a big smile. Azula put the harp back and began to look around the room some more. She found a picture of Karai, a gentle looking man and who she figured to be Soon-Lee as a little girl and Minmay as a baby. "This man is supposed to be my father correct?" Mushi looked to the floor. "Yes. He was killed six years ago." Azula then asked. "How did he die?" Mushi then look her in the eyes. "He was taken by followers of the Narrow Path." "The followers of what?" "I do not want to talk about them besides we are trying to help you get your memory back." Azula sighed. "Very well, but I still don't think that there are any memories to get back." Azula said in a disinterested tone.

A bird the size of a massager hawk flew in though the window. It had a Bald Eagle head but the rest of its feathers were very colorful, especially the long tail feathers. "What is this creature?" Azula asked. "Soon-Lee, this is Chuun your Peacock Eagle." Chuun looked into eyes of the girl that he knew as his friend but there was something different about that was making him upset so he started to screech. Now there is an old saying "Never make a Peacock Eagle screech." That is because it is one of the loudest sounds in the world. "Make it stop!" Azula screamed. Mushi began to stroke the back of the birds head. Its okay Chuun, Soon-Lee is just not herself it's alright. Chuun calmed down and stopped. With the ringing in her ears fading Azula asked. "And why do I have him as a pet?" "When he is calm he sings a beautiful song."

Karai and Minmay came into the room. "When Chuun started to make that racket we were getting worried." Karai said. "Nothing to worry about, as long as Chuun here doesn't do that again." Azula said. Minmay looked up into the eyes of her sister. "Hi." Azula had no experience with small children so she was a little nervous. "I can not believe that someone so small can make me feel this way." Azula thought. Mama says you don't know who we are anymore." "Well no but if there is something that will make this easier…" "Can we go to the balcony?" Minmay asked eagerly. "Uh, okay" "Well I better leave this tender family moment. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Soon-Lee." With that Mushi was put the door. Azula and Minmay went to the balcony and looked on the world bellow. "It's real pretty huh?" Minmay asked. Azula had seen things from above before in air ships but this time she felt different than before, lighter and not as constrained she did not know what to make of this felling. "I, yes it is."

"I can't wait till I can finally go down there. I want to see the Zoo at Ba Xing Sei, and the penguins at the South Pole, or the cricket butterflies when they swarm over fire lily patches. I love animals." Minmay said.

"Wait you never set foot on the ground?" Azula asked.

"Not for my whole life." Minmay said.

Just then a young man with a long yellow scarf flew by on some kind of board. "Soon-Lee good to your home see you soon." He yelled.

"Uh yes you too." Azula said. "Who was that?"

"That was Yuan, your boyfriend." Minmay then started to make kissing sounds.

Azula blushed and said. "Stop that!"

"Girls time to come in dinner is ready." Karai said.

"I don't know if this is a trick or not but for now I might as well go along with all this. Azula thought.


End file.
